


A Cheater's Lament

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Hello King's Knight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Ignis finds that Prompto has done the unforgivable.





	A Cheater's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Just read it.

There's a click, the sound of a far too unmanly yelp, and then deafening silence.   
  
It's quiet enough for Prompto to hear the panicked pitter patter of his heart in his ears as the blade scrapes against his jawline.   
  
This can't be happening. Not possible. Not fucking possible--  
  
But here he is, and here Ignis is, with his blade pressed against Prompto's windpipe.   
  
"Tut tut, Prompto."  
  
His words are like ice and Prompto wonders what Noct would say when he found the body. Oh, shit.   
  
He was going to die in this little caravan, his neck cut from ear to ear.   
  
He deserves it.   
  
"It isn't what it looks like," he tries to raise his hand up, but Ignis is having absolutely none of that, and Prompto winces when he meets cold, green eyes.   
  
"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I was foolish? Did you think I couldn't see you?"  
  
"—it isn't what it looks like. I swear—"  
  
"It bloody well is what it looks like. I've been seeing you eyeing him for weeks. _Weeks_ , Prompto. I let it slide, because I thought we were friends." Ignis presses the blade a little harder. "I thought wrong."  
  
"Noctis—"  
  
"Do not bring him up!" There was an edge to Ignis's voice, half teetering on the edge of hysteria. "Sweet, foolish Noctis. I adore him more than you can ever know. You do not get to speak of him, not after what you have done. He's going to be heartbroken. And Gladio—"  
  
Shame curls deep inside Prompto's belly. His boyfriend.... oh, gods. What had he done?  
  
"No, please. Don't tell Gladio—he'll hate me, dude!"  
  
"Do not _dude_  me. You cheated, Prompto." There is something in Ignis's voice, something that Prompto knows is deep pain. "You betrayed him. You betrayed Noctis. And worst of all, you betrayed _me_."

That's when he struts out of the bathroom, zipping his fly, and Prompto gulps. 

This is so, so not good.

"Oh, my. What do we have here?"

Ignis's frownlines deepen. "Izunia, I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Oh, come now. There's more than enough to go around—" he leans forward and all but purrs into Ignis's ear. "Maybe it would be best if I spoke with your dearest prince. I'm certain he would be interested."

Prompto twitches. "Uh.... Not a good idea," he manages, but stops when Ignis tightens his hand, making the blade pull at his skin.

But Ardyn Izunia is not one for being told no, and Prompto feels the slightest of quake in Ignis's hand as Ardyn leans forward, close enough to brush his lips again the shell of Ignis's ear.

"Or may I interest you?"

"No, thank you." Never has Prompto heard those words out of Ignis's mouth in such a way. It may as well be a curse.

Ardyn pushes his hand up and brushes it through his hair. 

"Well, I assure you, if you find yourself with an itch you cannot scratch, you know where to find me."

He disappears out the front door and Prompto bites back a whimper.

"Really, Prompto?"

Ignis reaches out, letting his hand hover just above Prompto's head. 

"Now."

"But—"

"No buts."

Prompto swallows as he drops his phone into Ignis's outstretched hand. He can't help but to watch in panic as Ignis finally pulls the blade away, his weapon disappearing into the ether

But then... It's a slaughter, and Prompto can't help but to let a little sob escape when Ignis has Prompto tap in his password.

He can hear the soft trill of King's Knight's theme and the bell as it warns that the game will be deleted and all progress will be lost.

And Prompto deserves this because—

"Really? Accepting unreleased characters from Ardyn Izunia, Prompto? You really should be ashamed of yourself."

And when it is done and every single five-star character, every boosted weapon, every bit of Zell is gone, Ignis hands him the phone back.

"I hope you are prepared to explain yourself to Noctis and Gladio. We'll not be picking up your slack. You can enjoy level grinding by yourself. I hope Bakshin was worth it."

"Dude. _Dude_."

But Prompto's words are but wind, and Ignis is already halfway out the door.

And Prompto sits in the caravan, holding his phone and his tattered dignity between his fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse. Enjoy King's Knight!


End file.
